Just the Girl
by Bel Black
Summary: Eu queria Lílian Evans,e era como se nenhuma outra pudesse substituí-la.' Ela é justamente a garota que estou procurando. Songfic ; J


**Just The Girl**

She's cold and she's cruel

_Ela é fria e ela é cruel_

But she knows what she's doing

_Mas ela sabe o que ela está fazendo_

Não fazia idéia de que isso ia chegar tão longe.  
Só sei que,de repente,ela não me parecia apenas a monitora-chefe cdf que sempre tinha um sermão a respeito de qualquer coisa que os Marotos fizessem. Claro que nós nunca ouvimos um só conselho dela sobre parar com o que fazíamos. Até porque não era nada demais. Umas brincadeirinhas com alguns professores,e uns duelos com o Ranhoso. Oras,até parece que ninguém nunca quis punir um professor grosseiro ou brigar com aquele colega de classe idiota que adora fazer piadinhas ao seu respeito. Era só isso. Acho.

O fato é que,num belo dia,eu a vi na frente dos alunos Grifinórios,tentando recolher todas as permissões para Hogsmeade. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura,e uma blusa verde-esmeralda,que contrastava muito bem com os olhos da mesma cor. Não sei,mas acho que vê-la sem aquele sobretudo pesado com o broche reluzente de monitora chefe mexeu com a minha cabeça.

Também percebi que seus cabelos ondulados estavam soltos,como ela nunca os usava.

Eram de um acaju avermelhado que todas as garotas deviam invejar. E ela sorriu para um garoto loiro da Lufa-Lufa,possivelmente um namoradinho ou qualquer coisa assim,e eu reparei que seu sorriso era muito bonito.

Sabe como é,ela nunca sorrira na minha frente. Na maioria das vezes que falava comigo,era para dar alguma bronca ou avisar de alguma detenção. Nada mais. Nada de sorrisos,nada de fazer aquela expressão alegre que ela fazia perto daquele loiro imbecil.

Não hesitei de no dia seguinte,ir me sentar ao lado dela na hora do café-da-manhã. Ela me olhou meio torto,mas continuou a comer como se eu nem estivesse ali,mesmo depois que eu a desejei bom-dia.

Percebi que ela parecia mais feliz que o normal,e quando ela sorriu ao ver uma amiga se aproximar,eu não me contive.

-Ei,Evans,quer sair comigo?

Ela se virou para me encarar,com uma expressão entre sarcástica e perplexa.

-Como é?

-Perguntei se você quer sair comigo.

Então ela franziu o cenho,como se estivesse se esforçando para acreditar naquilo,e depois de dar uma risada pelo nariz,respondeu friamente:

-Claro que não,Potter.

E eu fiquei estático,olhando-a como se ela não pudesse estar falando sério.

Quase toda a população feminina daquele Castelo queria sair comigo. E ela desprezava um convite assim,na maior frieza.

Essa garota não existe.

Sua amiga que acabara de chegar,reconheci como Emmeline Vance,uma garota que andava sempre com ela,e que era amiga de Remo também. Emmeline parecia tão perplexa quanto eu,mas tratou de ficar calada ao invés de dar algum apoio moral,ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Mas por que não?-perguntei,tentando não transpassar a raiva que sentia daquela bela ruiva.

-Faça-me o favor,Potter. –ela revirou os olhos – Você é o cara mais galinha dessa escola,e eu não quero ser mais uma na sua lista.

E se levantou,saindo do Salão como se a coisa mais absurda tivesse lhe acontecido.

Emmeline saiu atrás dela,não sem antes me lançar um olhar entre piedoso e assustado.

Fiquei sentado ali,com mil pensamentos,observando seu rabo-de-cavalo balançar enquanto ela andava às pressas. Porque isso me parecia tão ruim? Não era um fora comum. Não era como se eu fosse rir da cara dela e procurar uma garota para repor sua falta.

Eu queria Lílian Evans,e era como se nenhuma outra pudesse substituí-la. Eu queria que ela me desse aquele sorriso alegre,e não aquela expressão sarcástica e o olhar frio.

Passou-se um ano desde aquele primeiro convite,e muitos outros foram feitos. É claro que ela sempre negava,e dizia para que eu a deixasse em paz. Mas eu não desistia,por mais que usasse do bom humor na maioria das vezes que ia convidá-la para sair,eu nunca recebia um sorriso daqueles que o garoto loiro recebia. Eles não namoraram,parece que ele a trocou por uma garota mais velha.

Lílian ficou obviamente arrasada,mas não demonstrava isso para ninguém.

E de tanto observá-la,eu já sabia quando ela estava mentindo,sabia quando ela forjava um sorriso entre os amigos para que o Lufa-Lufa a visse feliz,ao contrário do que ele esperava.

E justamente por isso,eu soube quando ela começou a se sentir alguma coisa por mim. Naquele dia na casa da Lene,em que ela me jogou na piscina.

She pushed me in the pool

_Ela me empurrou na piscina_

At our last school reunion

_Na nossa última reunião escolar_

Praticamente todos os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória se encontravam na casa de Marlene McKinnon naquele verão. Ela morava numa bela mansão,e convidara a todos para uma semana lá,obviamente com uma ênfase total em ficar próxima de Sirius Black,já que não era segredo pra ninguém o quanto ela gostava dele.

Lílian ainda não era apaixonada por mim,nem nada assim,mas parara de me desprezar totalmente. Pelo menos conversava comigo quando eu me aproximava. E eu a fazia sorrir quando falava coisas engraçadas. Isso para mim era a melhor coisa,o melhor avanço até agora.

Eu tinha até diminuído os convites por semana,para não irritá-la tanto. Claro que brincava com isso,e fazia piadinhas de duplo sentido que, no máximo,a faziam ficar corada. Ela me batia quase sempre,ou dizia coisas como 'Pára com isso,Potter' e 'Desiste logo disso,caramba.' Mas é claro que eu não desistiria.

Eu tinha, lentamente,me apaixonado pela garota dos olhos verde-esmeralda. Tinha me apaixonado por cada sorriso dela,por cada expressão,pela voz melodiosa dela,pelos seus fios acaju avermelhados,pelas suas poucas sardas,pelas covinhas lindas que ela tinha na bochecha sempre que sorria verdadeiramente. Eu conseguia essa proeza cada vez mais freqüentemente. A de fazer aparecer as covinhas,eu quero dizer.

No último dia na mansão dos McKinnon,todos estavam no Jardim,vendo o sol se pôr. Muitos conversavam animadamente,enquanto outros apenas namoravam naquela paisagem bonita. Eu estava sentado na beira da piscina,divagando sobre o que mais podia fazer para convencer Lílian de sair comigo.

-Olá. –não precisei me virar para constatar a dona da voz,tendo em vista que um perfume adocicado invadiu minhas narinas.

-Oi. –eu a encarei,e ela sorria relutante.

-Por que está aqui isolado,James?

Eu ainda ficava impressionado quando ela me chamava pelo primeiro nome. Não éramos exatamente melhores amigos,mas já tínhamos adquirido certa intimidade depois de tantas conversas.

-Bom,não é tão legal segurar vela. –dei de ombros,e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Sabe como é,já que você continua se negando veemente a sair comigo.

Ela desviou o olhar,e ficou calada. O que devia ser algum sinal,certo? Eu devo,de fato,mexer um pouco com ela.

-Por que você não consegue acreditar que eu não quero que você seja só mais uma,Lily?- perguntei,depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

-Você deve dizer isso para todas...-ela respondeu,ainda olhando para algum ponto na piscina.

-Bom,eu nunca quis a mesma garota por praticamente um ano,Lily. –respondi,resignado.

-Não é tão fácil assim acreditar no cara mais mulherengo de toda Hogwarts,James. –ela pareceu infeliz,embora tentasse se manter fria ao dizer isso.

Eu dei uma risada vazia,esperando sinceramente que ela se levantasse e fosse embora. Porque eu era capaz de falar alguma besteira caso ela olhasse nos meus olhos com aquela expressão indescritível que ela sempre adquiria quando eu dizia que não queria que ela fosse apenas mais uma.

Então,ela fez o que eu menos esperava. Segurou na minha mão,e eu senti como se uma onda de eletricidade percorresse meu corpo com aquele toque. Mas nada romântico veio a seguir. Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado,e pulou dentro da piscina,me levando junto,é claro.

Essa garota definitivamente não existe.

She laughs at my dreams

_Ela ri dos meus sonhos_

But I dream about her laughter

_Mas eu sonho com a risada dela_

O sétimo ano letivo mal começara e nós tínhamos pilhas e mais pilhas de dever. Isso tirava meu tempo de fazer muitas coisas mais interessantes,mas eu passei a gostar de ficar sentado numa mesa fazendo vários deveres com Lily ao meu lado. Podia observá-la a todo instante,e já tinha decorado suas caretas pensativas. Eram as mais lindas,devo acrescentar.

Eu desisti de um complexo dever de Poções,e joguei-o no canto,um pouco violentamente.

Lily ergueu os olhos do seu pergaminho,e me encarou.

-O que foi,James?

-É simplesmente impossível,eu desisto. –resmunguei irritado,tirando os óculos para limpá-los na barra do suéter.

-Não sabia que você tinha deixado de ser tão persistente. –ela provocou,dando um risinho irônico que eu tinha aprendido a admirar.

-Mas Poções definitivamente não entra na minha cabeça,Lily.

-Você sabe que a maioria das profissões exige um bom conhecimento de Poções. –ela comentou,voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho.

-Não preciso saber Poções tão bem assim se for Jogador do União de Puddlemere. –falei em um tom sonhador,e consegui sua atenção de volta.

-Você acha que é tão fácil assim ser jogador profissional,James? Eles treinam horas a fio,e tem jogos que duram anos e anos! –ela exclamou levemente resignada – Sem contar que eles nunca moram no mesmo lugar por mais de um mês.

-Por que te preocupa o fato de que eu me mudaria tanto assim?- perguntei,num tom insinuante,e Lily corou quase imperceptivelmente. – Lily,quando nos casarmos,eu vou te levar em todos os lugares que for,pode ficar tranqüila.

-Não seja idiota,James!-ela me deu um tapa no braço,e mais corada ainda,voltou a atenção para o seu dever.

-Mas é sério,Lily. –eu insisti no assunto,e ela me lançou um olhar assassino – Vamos nos casar e teremos sete filhos,sabe como é,o número exato de um time de Quadribol.

Lily ficou me encarando surpresa,e depois desatou a rir. Aquela risada que eu adorava,e que revelava suas tão lindas covinhas.

-Você é mesmo muito maluco,James.

Eu me contive para não completar com aquele clichê de 'Maluco por você'. Mas ela deve ter entendido o recado quando eu sorri para ela. Talvez por isso tenha desistido dos deveres e subido para seu dormitório com a desculpa de que estava com sono,e que já eram quase onze horas. Era óbvio que ela começava a fugir de mim não por raiva ou por me achar um babaca. E sim porque tinha medo de ficar ao meu lado por um tempo que pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Strange as it seems

_Por mais estranho que isso pareça_

She's the one I'm after

_Ela é a pessoa que eu estou procurando_

Nossa amizade progredia cada vez mais,tanto que Lily agora me contava coisas que talvez nem suas amigas mais antigas soubessem. E,por incrível que pareça,eu não conseguia deixar de gostar tanto dela. Claro que eu tinha meus acessos de ciúmes quando ela comentava sobre algum ex-namorado,ou sobre algum garoto que ela achava interessante. Mas era totalmente sem querer,assim que comentava e via minha cara de desgosto,ela mudava de assunto. Porque apesar da amizade ter crescido tanto assim,ela ainda sabia que eu continuava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Bom,pelo menos até aquele dia frio de outubro,em que ela apareceu no Campo de Quadribol no nosso treino. Sentou-se na arquibancada junto com Marlene,que observava Sirius com os olhos super azuis brilhando mais do que nunca a cada defesa dele.

Meu coração se enxeu de alguma coisa que eu confundi com esperança,e talvez uma pontada de bom agouro. Lily nunca vinha aos treinos,ela achava muito chato. E o único motivo que a traria até lá provavelmente estava se exibindo para ela numa vassoura. E este motivo só podia ser eu. Não é?

Não.

Não mesmo.

Depois que o treino acabou,e fomos todos tomar banho e vestir roupas limpas,eu a vi parada do lado de fora com Lene. Sirius abraçou a namorada e piscou para mim antes de sair junto com ela. E eu vi nos olhos de Lily que ela estava desconfortável com a nossa situação. Não entendi na hora o porquê. Nem imaginei que o motivo saíria pela porta alguns minutos depois.

-Por que esse surto de simpatia pelos treinos 'chatos e perigosos' da Grifinória,como você mesma sempre diz?-perguntei num tom brincalhão,mas nem uma sombra de sorriso apareceu naquele rosto branco que eu tanto gostava.

-Ah,nada,eu só...Quis ver um treino,antes de...Ahn,você sabe...Criticar,e...-ela tropeçava nas próprias palavras,incapaz de inventar uma mentira melhor,enquanto entrelaçava os dedos das mãos. Ela sempre fazia isso em situações constrangedoras,ou quando mentia. Creio que esta situação talvez fosse um pouco de cada.

-Lily...-eu a interrompi,tentando entender porque ela estava agindo daquela maneira,até que ouvi uma voz conhecida nas minhas costas,repetindo o meu 'Lily...' de forma mais alegre e animada.

Era Edward Mason,o batedor do meu time. Um setimanista com quem eu e os marotos nunca tivemos muito contato. Vasculhei minha mente,a procura de algum vestígio de amizade entre ele e Lily,e só conseguia me lembrar de que eles faziam dupla em Aritmancia,segundo Remo.

Foi como se jogassem um balde de água fria quando ele acenou para mim antes de se aproximar de Lily,dando um beijo na bochecha dela,embora seu olhar fosse malicioso quando a viu ali,o esperando. E eu fechei os punhos,e trinquei os dentes,incapaz de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Eu queria matá-lo por roubar a minha ruivinha. Mas queria matá-la por se entregar tão facilmente a um qualquer e nunca ter_ me _dado uma chance. Isto era impossível,ao me ver. Não podia estar acontecendo.

-Tchau,James...- ela me olhou estranhamente,quase como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa,mas Edward falou alguma coisa bem baixo para ela,e ela sorriu. Para o meu desapontamento,o mesmo sorriso que dera àquele Lufa-Lufa idiota do ano anterior.

Eu saí andando a passos firmes,sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Parecia que ela me dera tchau com uma certa insegurança,embora sorrisse para Edward logo em seguida.

Eu nunca entenderia Lílian Evans.

'Cause she's bittersweet

_Porque ela é amargamente doce_

She knocks me off of my feet

_Ela me nocauteia_

And I can't help myself

_E eu não posso evitar_

I don't want anyone else

_Não quero outra pessoa_

-Mas eu simplesmente **não consigo** entender isso,Prongs! - Sirius exclamou,irritado,ainda sentado no sofá ao meu lado,embora eu evitasse encará-lo ou manter qualquer diálogo com ele. Mas ele não desistia - Escute,estamos falando de Judith Mason,você sabe o que é isso? Simplesmente a loira mais quente dessa escola,e você... Argh,Prongs! Tudo por causa de uma garota que está com outro cara!

-Sirius,ela não é só _uma garota_. Ela é **a** garota,entende? - ergui meus olhos do trabalho de Remo finalmente,e os olhos azuis penetrantes de Sirius me fitavam,com a incredulidade estampada ali. -** A garota**,Sirius.

-Não entendo não. Porque concordo que ela é linda,e tem um corpão e tudo mais,só que Judith facilmente vence a ruiva,James,você precisa enxergar isso! -ele levou as mãos à cabeça,totalmente irritado a essa altura.

-Eu não vou à Hogsmeade com ela amanhã,ok? Desista disso. Vou ficar aqui estudando pros N.I.E.M's,divirta-se por mim. -repeti pela milésima vez,apenas para vê-lo dar de ombros,finalmente derrotado.

-Você que sabe. Depois não venha chorar comigo,porque eu estou te avisando que a Evans não vai largar o namoradinho idiota dela do nada para se jogar nos seus braços dizendo que te ama. -ele falou,tentando não ser rude,e eu pude ver a preocupação em seus traços finos. Sirius me conhecia mais do que ninguém. Ele sabia que se eu me decepcionasse mais ainda com a Lily,seria talvez meu limite. E eu dificilmente ultrapasso dos limites. _Dificilmente. _- Vou procurar a Lene,Prongs.

E saiu pela buraco do retrato,praguejando mais que o necessário ao esbarrar num primeiranista que entrava na mesma hora que ele saía. Sirius odeia me ver triste,é por isso que está fazendo tudo isso.

Marlene está distante de Lílian também,e segundo Sirius,é porque ela desaprova totalmente que a ruiva saia com o idiota do Edward.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez,lembrando de como me incomodava encontrá-los sozinhos em corredores conversando ou trocando beijos. Sempre virava a cara e fingia que não estava vendo,mas tinha certeza que era uma expressão de vergonha que se aponderava do rosto de Lily. Ela se sentia chateada por perder a minha amizade,e talvez a de Lene,que se resumia a tratá-la com certa frieza boa parte do tempo em que estava por perto sem o 'namorado'.

O pior é que tínhamos ficado amigos,e de repente,tudo mudara. Eu não me juntava a ela mais para fazer os deveres,como tínhamos nos acostumado,por causa de Edward. Eu não ria mais com as bobagens que ela falava na aula de Transfiguração,sua única matéria relativamente ruim,porque ela não era mais minha dupla. Ultimamente se sentava com Edward. Eu não ficava feliz de encontrá-la em qualquer lugar para conversar com ela,porque ela não tinha mais tempo para nada disso.

Mas esta noite eu os vi entrando lado a lado pelo buraco do retrato,sem sorrisos,sem beijos,sem mãos dadas ou abraços. Lily não parecia neste mundo,seus olhos vagaram pelo Salão Comunal e se demoraram mais nos meus. Eu não expressei nenhuma emoção,e voltei a ler meu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,a tempo de ouvir os sapatos dela batendo contra a escada para o dormitório,e nenhum barulho de beijo. Eles teriam brigado?

She's a mystery

_Ela é um mistério_

She's too much for me

_Ela é muito pra mim_

But I keep coming back for more

_Mas eu continuo voltando para mais_

She's just the girl I'm looking for

_Ela é justamente a garota que estou procurando_

Eu teria passado a noite toda sentado naquele sofá,pensando naquela cena fria que se passara entre o casal que eu menos gostava naquele colégio. Edward subiu alguns segundos depois,entre resmungos inaudíveis. Eu apostaria meu pomo de ouro afanado ano passado que eles brigaram.

Já tinha guardado os deveres e os livros na mochila quando ia me levantar do sofá,até que a vi descer as escadas. Usava um conjunto de moletom cinza escuro e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Aposto como ela acabou de sair do banho. Ela estava realmente linda,devo acrescentar. Eu fingi que não a tinha visto,e tinha planos de lhe desejar boa noite e ir dormir quando a vi caminhando na minha direção,os pés em meias que não faziam barulho algum.

-James...Eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você?-ela questionou levemente preocupada,e seus olhos pareciam tristes.

Eu cogitei mesmo a possibilidade de dizer que estava cansado e que podíamos conversar depois. Mas não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes e tão tristes.

-É claro,Lily. -falei na minha voz mais normal,embora meu coração tivesse dado um solavanco quando ela se sentou ao meu lado no sofá,espalhando aquele perfume adocicado que só ela possuía.

Ela parecia estudar minha expressão indiferente,procurando as palavras certas para usar,então despejou tudo numa frase só.

-Eu não quero mais enganar o Edward,preciso arranjar uma forma de dizer a ele que não o amo.

O que?

-Como é?-eu arqueei as sobrancelhas,e Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos,bagunçando-os um pouco,mas eles voltavam ao lugar quase no mesmo instante.

-James...Sabe quando você fica com uma pessoa apenas por.. Eu não sei... Pena? -ela parecia sentir-se enojada de pensar que fizera isso - Só que ele é bonito,e é legal,mas eu não o amo mesmo. Não para aceitar o pedido de namoro dele.

Eu vibrei por dentro,mesmo sabendo que não devia alimentar esperanças quanto a isso. Não era uma declaração,não era sequer uma indireta. Ela só estava me contando isso porque somos amigos,e ela provavelmente não tinha ninguém mais para conversar,tendo em vista que Lene apontaria o dedo na cara dela e diria 'Eu bem que te avisei!'. Mas eu simplesmente tive que morder o lábio inferior para segurar um sorriso. Era incrível saber que ela não o amava.

-É simples,Lily...-eu a encarei,embora isso fosse realmente perigoso assim tão de perto. Eu me perderia facilmente naquelas orbes cor de esmeralda,e me esqueceria completamente de tudo a minha volta - Você só precisa ser sincera com ele,e terminar logo com isso,antes de iludi-lo mais ainda.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,passando mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos semi-molhados.

-Não é tão fácil quanto parece. - ela suspirou pesadamente - Para início de conversa,nem sei porque fiquei com ele sem sentir nada além de atração. Uma leve atração,devo acrescentar. Bem leve.

Eu não consegui reprimir um sorriso,e Lily me encarou levemente confusa. Não que ela sentisse qualquer coisa além de amizade por mim,mas sem Edward as coisas ficavam melhores.

-Mas tente fazer isso amanhã,Lily. Converse sinceramente com ele e tudo se resolve. -eu me levantei,e num ato de costume,beijei o topo da cabeça dela,como fazia sempre que terminávamos de estudar - Boa noite.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso,e expirou o ar pesadamente. Ela só fazia isso quando sentia-se impaciente. Mas eu não me virei para saber se ela queria alguma coisa.

-James...Espera. -ela parecia reunir toda sua coragem quando me pediu para esperar.

She can't keep a secret

_Ela não consegue guarder um segredo_

For more than an hour

_Por mais de uma hora_

And the more she ignores me

_E quanto mais ela me ignora_

The more I adore her

_Mais eu gosto dela_

Virei-me lentamente,ajeitando a ponte do óculos. Pisquei algumas vezes,e ela apontou o lugar ao lado dela no sofá. Eu a atendi,e me sentei ali na mesma hora. Que droga de poder que ela exerce sobre mim.

-O que foi,Lily?-perguntei,jogando a mochila num canto do chão,apenas para me acomodar melhor no sofá.

-Bom... -ela enlaçou os dedos das mãos,e sem me encarar,completou - É verdade esse lance de você e Judith Mason?

Se eu não a conhecesse bem,diria que estava com ciúmes.

-Ahn?-foi a única coisa que escapuliu da minha boca,tamanha era minha surpresa.

-Você e Judith Mason estão saindo,James?-ela perguntou,agora os olhos focalizados nos meus,e de repente,não eram mais tristes,e sim angustiados.

-Não! -eu exclamei,contrariado - Eu disse a ela que não queria ir à Hogsmeade com ela,mas Sirius lhe disse para não desistir,e veio aqui tentar me convencer. - ela ia abrir a boca para retrucar,e eu prossegui - Mas não conseguiu.

-E por que?- ela ergueu as sobrancelhas,como se achasse estranho eu negar sair com Judith Mason. E sua expressão me lembrou estranhamente a reação de Sirius hoje no almoço,quando eu disse o primeiro 'não' para Judith.

-Porque eu não vou ficar com ela por pena. -respondi astutamente,e as bochechas de Lily ficaram levemente coradas.

-Por Merlin,todos os garotos são loucos por ela!- Lily exclamou frustrada,embora não parecesse gostar da idéia que eu também fosse louco por Judith.

-Meus interesses são outros,Lily. -respondi sugestivamente,e vi o rosto dela se iluminar por um instante. Mas depois ela franziu o cenho.

-Quem é a garota então?-ela perguntou,agora visivelmente enciumada.

E aquilo me animou tanto que eu mal podia segurar o sorriso. Lily,de fato,estava com ciúmes. Ela só podia sentir alguma coisa por mim. Eu resolvi faezr o que Sirius me dizia para fazer há muito tempo,desde o primeiro fora.

What can I do?

_O que posso fazer?_

I'd do anything for her

_Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela_

Peguei delicadamente uma mecha do cabelo dela,enrolando-a no entre os dedos. Sua expressão foi surpresa de início,mas depois ela se aproximou mais de mim.

-Sabe,é uma garota aí... Meio teimosa,e que tem um namorado bem chatinho de quem ela_ não gosta_. - comentei num sussurro,como se lhe contasse um segredo. E ela,por incrível que pareça,deu um de seus sorrisinhos que mostravam suas covinhas.

-E essa garota sabe disso? -ela perguntou,também num sussurro,tamborilando os dedos de uma das mãos em meu ombro.

-AH,sabe sim... -eu abri um sorriso,e ela retribuiu - Eu vivo dizendo isso a ela,mas ela nunca acreditou que fosse verdade.

-Mas que tola. -ela deu de ombros,se aproximando mais ainda,me inebrando com seu perfume adocicado - Acho que essa menina precisa de um toque,você não concorda?

-Um toque? -eu a puxei para mais perto,pela cintura,e seu sorriso se alargou. E logo deixei a mão que antes segurava a mecha,vagar por seus cabelos ruivos. - Tipo o que?

Mas ela não respondeu.

Na verdade,ela não conseguiu parar de balbuciar quando eu comecei a beijar de leve seu pescoço. Vi sua pele se arrepiar,e podia ouvir também que meu coração estava batendo mais rápido que o normal.

Afinal,quanto tempo eu tinha esperado por isso?

Ela segurou meu rosto,fazendo-me parar com os beijos no pescoço que a arrepiavam tanto.

-James...- ela murmurou contra a minha boca,perigosamente perto,me encarando confusa e maravilhada - Você ainda vai me deixar maluca,sabia?

Isto tinha duplo sentido,pude perceber pelo seu ar de riso.

Eu não conseguiria muito mais tempo com aqueles lábios carnudos tão próximos dos meus,com as mãos delicadas dela segurando meu rosto para que eu parasse de 'enlouquecê-la' com os beijos no pescoço.

'Cause she's bittersweet

_Porque ela é amargamente doce_

She knocks me off of my feet

_Ela me nocauteia_

And I can't help myself

_E eu não posso evitar_

I don't want anyone else

_Não quero nenhuma outra pessoa_

Ela me encarou muito firmemente,e suas mãos rumaram para os meus cabelos,despenteando-os de um jeito brincalhão, e eu não consegui esperar mais. Menos ainda quando ela sussurrou que esperara muito por isso.

Eu encostei de leve meus lábios nos dela,sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de beijá-la. Ela inclinou o rosto,aumentando o contato,e entreabriu os lábios,deixando passagem para que eu aprofundasse o beijo. Eu atendi prontamente seu pedido mudo,e logo eu é que estava ficando louco.

O gosto dela era inexplicável,era algo muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tinha experimentado.

Em pouco tempo o beijo já era intenso,e de certa forma,era rápido demais. Acho que era o desejo reprimido,a vontade guardada por todo esse tempo em que ela me rejeitou. Era rápido sim,mas de forma alguma,ruim. Mal notei que tinha a empurrado devagar para se deitar no sofá,e logo estava em cima dela,tamanha era a intensidade e a vontade que tínhamos colocado naquela beijo. Minhas mãos deslizaram para dentro do moletom dela, estabelecendo carícias respeitosas nas costas dela,e ela estremeceu ao primeiro toque dos meus dedos frios nas suas costas quentes. Eu arfei quando ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior,dando uma brecha para que pudessemos respirar. Eu não abri os olhos,não queria ver a reação dela,ou a expressão dela depois disso.

E ela não pareceu se incomodar,continuou com as mãos perdidas nos meus cabelos,até que tirou meus óculos devagar,colocando-os em algum lugar do chão.

Talvez ela fosse voltar a si,e me empurraria e gritaria que não podia fazer isso com Edward. Ou talvez não.

Bom,ela não me empurrou.

-Acho que o toque serviu,James. Ela deve ter finalmente entendido. -ela murmurou,roçando seus lábios nos meus,provocantemente,e abriu um sorriso de canto. Eu sorri.

Lily me puxou pelo colarinho da camisa,iniciando um novo beijo,muito mais calmo e lento,mas não menos intenso que o primeiro. Eu inspirei seu perfume adocicado,agora praticamente impregnado em mim,e não consegui me conter de beijá-la com mais intensidade ainda,se é que isto era possível. Porque senti-la ali,comigo,me beijando,era algo muito bom e muito real.

Eu já tinha feito planos para isso,mas nada tinha se aproximado de ser tão bom quanto realmente estava sendo.

E eu não tinha mais dúvidas de que Lily sentia mesmo alguma coisa por mim. Alguma coisa_ bem forte,_devo acrescentar.

She's cold and she's cruel

_Ela é fria e ela é cruel_

But she knows what she's doing

_Mas ela sabe o que está fazendo_

She's just the girl I'm looking for

_Ela é justamente a garota que estou procurando_

Just the girl I'm looking for

_Justamente a garota que estou procurando_

* * *

**Cara,essa idéia me veio do nada quando eu estava ouvindo 'Just The Girl - The Click Five' aqui em casa,entendiada,sem ter absolutamente nada pra fazer. Desculpem se tiver ficado uma merda,mas eu precisava fazer uma oneshot para ver como era dar um final tão rápido a alguma fanfic. Enfim,espero que gostem nem que seja um pouquinho.A propósito,eu recomendo a música. É muito linda mesmo :D  
**

**beeijos&queijos! **


End file.
